Nous sommes un
by Aelly
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron et Drago forment un lien. Un lien qui changera la vie de chacun d'entre eux et surtout l'Histoire. Revenue au temps des maraudeurs, Hermione doit dépasser la haine viscérale et incompréhensible que lui voue Sirius, cacher ses secrets au curieux Remus. Et doit s'empêcher de changer le passé, malgré la tentation. Une dilemme, sauver ses amis ou son coeur


Prologue

« Tu es sûre de toi Herm ? »

La voix d'Harry semblait étouffée par les ténèbres qui occupaient le grenier du Q.G de l'Ordre. La jeune fille se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, ses doigts moites restant un instant prisonnier de ses nombreux nœuds, avant de s'en extirper en lui tirant une grimace douloureuse.

« Harry, on en a déjà parlé ! Ron, ici présent, est d'accord alors arrête de t'en faire. Nous sommes adultes, légalement parlant, alors laisse nous prendre nos décisions. » Acheva-t-elle en accompagnant sa phrase d'un regard noir.

Son compagnon aux cheveux en bataille soupira d'un air fataliste et finit par tendre sa main, la posant au-dessus de celles, superposées, de ses camarades.

Le survivant sourit d'un air un peu amer et déclara : « Si on m'avait dit que je me planquerai dans le grenier d'une vieille maison de fanatiques du Sang Pur pour me lier à un « traitre » et à une née-moldue, j'aurais traité le malheureux de fou furieux. «

« Et nous on l'aurait accroché au plafond de la grande salle pour en faire une piñata. » répondit Ronald, un air sérieux démentit par la lueur taquine de ses yeux bleus.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et claqua sa langue contre son palais, rappelant les garçons à l'ordre. « Hey les garçons ! Soyez sérieux un peu. »

Les adolescents, tous plus grands qu'elle d'au moins une tête, obéirent prestement, connaissant le caractère explosif de la sorcière.

« Que va faire ce sort déjà ? » demanda le dernier garçon Weasley.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de l'étudiante la plus douée de sa génération qui, dans une parfaite imitation de la voix du professeur Rogue, rappela les effets du sortilège qu'ils s'apprêtaient à opérer.

« C'est simple, entre guillemets. Le sortilège va lier nos vies. Pas nos âmes, ce qui serait trop dangereux si l'un de nous venait à disparaître… » Chacun se tût, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une possibilité bien réelle. « En fait ce sont nos flux de magies qui vont se connecter les uns aux autres. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes tous constitués de plusieurs flux magiques répondant aux éléments : eau terre feu et air. Nous serons connectés, ce qui renforcera nos réserves magiques et nous permettra de guérir de presque toutes les blessures de type magique. Mais il y a un prix à payer pour cela … nos liens seront si forts que nous pourrons ressentir les émotions des autres membres vivants du lien. Chaque blessure physique de l'un sera ressentie par les autres. C'est un sacrifice à faire. Enfin le dernier problème est que … toute descendance nous sera impossible à moins de briser le lien ce qui reviendra à bannir toute magie de nos vie. Nous deviendrions incapables de lancer le moindre sort. »

Le silence accompagna son explication. Le noir ambiant laissait deviner les contours de chaque silhouette, les cheveux roux de Ron brillants sous la lumière de la pleine lune. Leurs visages plongés dans l'obscurité, Hermione ne pouvait se rendre compte si les garçons acceptaient les termes du marché. C'est après avoir pris une grande inspiration qu'elle demanda.

« Messieurs … êtes-vous toujours d'accord pour ce sacrifice ? »

Harry fut le premier à répondre. « Si ça peut m'aider à détruire ce monstre, me rendre stérile est un sacrifice que je suis prêt à faire. Et puis il y a toujours l'adoption. »

Ron réussit à sourire vaguement en répondant que, de toute façon, ses frères se chargeraient de transmettre le nom des Weasley.

Hermione souffla et sortit sa baguette qu'elle posa sur la pile des mains au cœur du pentagramme. La formule en latin s'échappa de sa bouche, comme une comptine connue sur le bout des doigts. Une traînée d'étoiles blanches troubla la pénombre, éclairant un instant leurs mains liées. C'est avec un petit cri surpris qu'Harry remarqua les veines de chacun, se colorant doucement d'un violet tendre.

Un éclair de douleur suivit d'une douce chaleur réconfortante jetèrent les adolescents dans un flot d'émotions contradictoires. Douleur, tendresse, amour, regret, joie, fierté, honte …

Finalement le calme revint, les laissant tous les quatre haletants et dans un besoin urgent et incompréhensible d'être proches les uns des autres. Alors, dans un entrelacs vague et éphémère, les trois jeunes gens se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. De violents frissons les agitaient, sans qu'ils ne puissent faire la part entre ceux causés par le froid poussiéreux du grenier et ceux causés par le lien qui s'instauraient entre eux.

Agités et frissonnants, terrés sur le tapis rugueux, les garçons se ruèrent contre le corps chaud et souple d'Hermione, se pelotonnant contre elle comme une portée de chiots contre leur mère.

Sa voix douce mais enrouée s'éleva dans le silence de l'étage :

« Nous sommes liés les garçons, au-delà du raisonnable. Nous ferons ce qui doit être fait, pour le bien de tous. »

Sa seule réponse fut le resserrement de l'étreinte masculine autour de sa taille. Le regard tourné vers la lucarne, sa dernière pensée avant le sommeil fut :

« Espérons que ce choix fut le bon. »

A suivre


End file.
